


Running and Killing and Thinking

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, pre reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Sherlock stops for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running and Killing and Thinking

Rest. MH

But he always refuses. He runs and kills and runs and kills and thinks.

He thinks a lot.

You’re human. MH

He knows it’s true, but he won’t believe it. Two years gone already.

If you don’t eat or sleep at least once in awhile, you won’t be able to function. MH

But he thinks that he’s the exception.

You’ll collapse. MH

He does, so a doctor is sent to take care of him in a safe house.

“You need to rest for a few weeks, Mr. Holmes.”

After three days, he’s after another criminal, running and killing and running and killing and analyzing and thinking.

You need to go back and rest. MH

He keeps going and thinking and running and killing until there’s four, three, two left. One is tricky, but he gets him, too.

Then smiles.

Goes home.

Explains it all.

And finally rests.


End file.
